


Yes, Daddy?

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hank, Bottom Hank Anderson, Butt Plugs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Large Cock, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: 6ft tall, 200+ pound Hank Anderson, with the mouth of a truck driver and the bravado of one too, enjoys calling gangly Connor "Daddy".And Connor likes overwhelming Hank.





	Yes, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This ran away from me and became a gaggle of kinks. Just, the point it bottom Hank is 👌

Connor's so gentle with him, despite how evident it is that a man of Hank's stature could take a little rough housing. He could throw Hank's legs over his shoulder, pound into him with no mercy, leave him battered and bruised and whining for more, but he doesn't. It's not what tonight _feels_ like. Tonight is about feeling connected, about indulging in one another. Connor wants to drink up every single detail Hank has to offer.

The room is clammy, the heat engulfs them like a heavy duvet, but all the same that warmth carries them through the euphoria.

Connor could barely contain himself when he came home to see Hank lounging on the sofa wearing tight pink knickers barely containing his “dignity”, knee high white socks with lace frills around the rim, and a white crop top that clung to his body to leave little to the imagination, with the words “ _Yes, Daddy?_ ” written across the chest. Connor could have short wired then and there at the sight, but he held strong, crossing his arms when Hank looked over at him lazily and smirked.

“I suppose this is your way of trying to seduce me?” Connor had said, watching Hank slowly lift to his feet and throw his arms around his neck, a cheeky coy cheshire-smile lifting his face.

“I don't know _what_ you're talking about... _daddy_.” The name came out on the end of a breath, drawn out to wrap itself around Connor's thirium pump and squeeze till he was ready to burst. That's when Connor threw Hank up in his arms bridal style and rushed him to the bedroom.

So there they are now, with Connor sucking on the sensitive spots on Hank's neck, hand palming the front of his lacey panties to tease his hard cock. Hank moans with little effort, all shallow breaths that are practically forced from him, while his hips work at a lazy pace to buck up into Connor's touch for more attention. He inhales sharply when Connor's other hand snakes up his tiny crop top and finds the small ball of his nipple piercing, giving it a soft flick while leaving a dark purple bruise at the meeting point of his neck and collar bone.

Hank flexes his neck and redirects his attention on Connor, wrapping his hands round the back of his neck while the android continues his fun with the cold jewelry that pokes through the flimsy material of Hank's top. He runs the tips of his fingers through the long tufts that hang down his neck, biting his lip as shivers run up and down his spine.

“You like them, then?”

Connor raises a brow and scoffs under his breath, rolling the nub of Hank's nipple between his forefinger and thumb, the older man losing his composure further under Connor's control. “Most definitely.” He answers, the confidence booming through his delicate tone. He juts out his chin, looking down on Hank. His face is the epitome of bliss, cheeks bleeding a delicious shade of red while his eyes turn glassy with lust. “You never fail to surprise me, lieutenant.”

“Oh yeah?” Hank puffs out his chest and rolls his head on the pillow. He loves to play innocent, like the mask could ever fit him when he's the brutish, brash man that he is. Connor follows suit, though, plays along to help get him get off as much as himself. “I’m full of surprises, just have to get them out of me.”

Connor lifts the hand between Hank's legs and pushes it up his top, both hands now pinching Hank's tender nipples. He leans in to press a soft kiss on Hank's open lips, staying close as he draws a string of strangled moans from his partner. Hank rubs his thighs together, trying to get some friction on his throbbing erection.

“Yes, you are... dressing like this, waiting for me to come home.” Connor pulls his hands out from under Hank's top and puts them either side of Hank. He lowers himself to Hank's chest and mouths around the clear outline of Hank's erect nipple, feeling the bar of the ring clip his lip. Hank moans, loud, hands burying in Connor's neat hair. He pulls off with a grin. “I feel like perhaps you want something from me.”

“Mmm, c'mon, Daddy, play nice.” Hank chews on his bottom lip. Whenever Hank gets the courage to call Connor daddy, he puts as much emphasis on every letter as possible- let's it drip off his tongue and pool at the bottom of Connor's stomach, warming him up in the best way.

Connor cocks his head. He draws a circle around the defined shape of Hank's nipple, nonchalant as his partner moans out desperately. “You’re such a good boy. Tell me what you want, baby.” He presses his thumb over one of the nubs and chuckles as Hank inhales sharply. “You deserve a treat.”

Hank's mind is spinning, erratic with all the images burned into his memory from their past sessions. _Everything_ , his greedy, slutty libido begs, though he knows that would well and truly wreck him if he dares, because Connor's loyal enough to stick to his word and follow through.

“ _Anything_ , Daddy,” Hank says, breathy, trying to keep control of the scratch in his tone. “I'm so horny, I just want _you_.”

“Oh Hank,” Connor swiftly jumps between Hank's legs and grabs the lining of his panties, knuckles against his outer thighs. Hank tucks his chin against his chest and bites his lip, watching eagerly. “There's so many things I would like to do to you. Your body simply drives me crazy.” He slowly pulls the lacey bottoms down and moves to whip them off Hank's body, spreading Hank's legs and kneeling down to be eye level with his throbbing cock.

Hank's _big_ to say the least. Connor loves being able to admire his lengthy appendage. He kneads it in his grip, stroking it with his thumb and spreading the pre-cum over the tip, watching with a devilish grin as Hank groans through his teeth. He truly loves Hank's dick, too. Letting it go, it lands with a soft thud against Hank's thigh. It really is throbbing- _twitching_ , even, so desperate for Connor touch and attention. He takes it back in his hand and tugs without any urgency, just gentle, patient strokes to watch as his lover stiffens with his climbing orgasm.

“What do you want me to do?” Connor asks. He's deliberate with his tone, keeping it casual but low. The first few times they did this Hank was mortified to admit his kinks, leaving Connor - new to deviancy and even more fresh to the world of sex - to piece things together. Now he knows to be slow, to let Hank work through his own urgency and bring them together. Connor just leans on Hank's thick upper thigh and strokes his cock painstakingly slow, waiting.

Hank thrusts his hips at a slow pace, pushing his head back into the pillow before sitting up on his elbows. “I want to cum, Daddy. _Fuck_ \-- please make me cum.”

Those words resonate with him, like an order. He nods, purses his lips, then takes Hank's cock in his warm mouth, dragging his tongue up the shaft before swirling it over the prick. Hank gasps, tensing.

“Da-daddy-- _fuck_ …” His mouth hangs open as he watches Connor deep throat his cock. Where his top barely covers, Hank's belly creases in on itself. He can't help but notice, a little self conscious of the extra weight, but as if Connor can read his mind he pulls of Hank's cock and leans in to kiss his belly. Hank sucks in instinctively, one hand intertwining in his hair.

“So beautiful. Only I am allowed to see you like this. Imagine if the precinct could see you Hank,” He returns to give Hank's cock some love, licking up his shaft, kissing the tip. “So needy for attention.”

Hank whines. “I need _you_ , Daddy.” Hank's grip in Connor's hair tightens and instincts take over. He pushes down on Connor's head, hoping for more, and Connor to his surprise complies. He takes Hank in his mouth and moves up and down, sucking lightly. Hank curses under his breath and throws his head back.

But it doesn't last - of course it doesn't. Connor licks up the shaft and deep throats Hank's dick multiple times, but as Hank's breathing quickens and his voice cracks, Connor pulls off with a loud plop and pushes Hank down to his back. Shocked, Hank whimpers, rutting his hips against Connor's body.

“Da-daddy, what-”

“Not so fast, baby.” Connor plants an eager kiss on Hank's lips and lingers, laughing at how Hank tries coming back for more. “We're just getting started.”

“No, c'mon, daddy,” As Connor seemingly leaves Hank to rumble around their bed sidedraw, Hank takes it upon himself to touch himself. He hums, pleased, stroking himself leisurely as he watches Connor. He shuffles back against the bed and spreads his legs, grinning almost bashfully when Connor looks back at him to see _everything_. His eyes hooded, he keeps Connor's strong gaze as he works himself closer, before suddenly feeling Connor's vice like grip on his hand stopping him.

There's silence, then Hank whimpers.

Connor smirks.

“Look at you…” he takes Hank's hand off his cock and pushes it to his side. Completely composed, as if the situation between them is domestic and not even a slither sexual, he organises and fluffs the pillows behind Hank to ensure his comfort. “Daddy's little slut, aren't you? Tell me, Hank, how would you feel if I made you wear this top to work one day?”

Hank's eyes blow up. Voice lost, gut tense, he becomes transfixed on Connor's blank expression. He doesn't reply, just keeps watching. Connor's chosen a new toy they haven't tested yet, and watching him lube it up has his mouth dry up in a flash.

Connor crawls between Hank's legs and slides his hand up his thigh. “To see everyone lust after you because you're so perfect... I'd be very jealous.” Tentatively, Connor rests his finger over Hank's open hole and slowly pushes in. Hank sucks in suddenly at the intrusion, toes curling, but the way he moans spurs Connor on more. “I'd spread you open,” he crooks his finger and cocks his brow as Hank practically yells out in pleasure. “And fuck you for everyone to see. Big, bold lieutenant Anderson, finally put in his place.” Connor snickers and slips in another finger. Hank's eyes roll to the back on his head and he begins riding Connor's fingers lazily. “Maybe I could borrow some cuffs and keep you chained to the desk. Make sure I can fuck you whenever I like.”

“Mmmm-- Daddy, _yes_ ,” Hank rolls his head on his shoulder. His face is burning red. “God, you don't know what you do to me…”

“I believe your erect cock gives me a pretty good indication.”

Hank laughs, but chokes on a sinful moan when he feels Connor stretch him open with a third finger.

“You want to fuck me in front of everyone, huh?” Hank says, sounding almost winded. “What if someone else what's to fuck me, daddy?” He straightens his leg and throws it round Connor's back playfully, jerking his brows. Hank's thick leg covers a majority of Connor's figure, it's almost laughable, but not when they're deep in the moment. No, Connor likes when Hank's "delicate", acting fragile and dainty. He lives for the juxtaposition of personas from day time Hank to “daddy's little slut” Hank.

Connor pulls his fingers from Hank and tenderly aligns the butt plug at his pink rim. It was something they spotted online a few weeks back - Connor tucked under Hank's arms during a cuddle, surfing the web, immediately buying it when he saw Hank's face turn a violent shade of red. An average, black plug with a long tube attached and a pumping device, used to inflate the toy for thicker girth, along with another attached remote to control the vibration settings. Now Hank's at Connor's mercy, he's ecstatic to try it out and push Hank over the edge.

Ever so gently, he pushes the nose of the toy into Hank's ass and captures his shocked moan in a kiss, smiling against his lips. Hank's legs shake and his body drops when the toy's fully sheathed by his ass. He lifts his hands to stabilise himself on Connor's shoulders.

“So good,” Connor mumbles against his lips. He raises the vibration settings a few levels and delves in deeper to their kiss, drinking up Hank's desperate breaths and staggering moans. “You're so good.” He pulls away and looks down Hank's body to admire him. “I am so lucky to get to see you like this.”

“Daddy,” Hank can barely think. He digs his nails into Connor's shoulders and groans as he feels the tip of the plug buzz against his prostate. “Ah fuck, Daddy, fuck me…”

“Here,” Connor hands Hank the controls to the plug and places his hands over Hank's. He gently squeezes the pump and chuckles when Hank's eyes bulge, a moan ripping from his throat as the toy inflates and stretches him. “I want to show your body love.”

Hank is about to question him but when Connor lifts up his flimsy top and latches on to his nipple, flicking the ball of his piercing with his tongue, Hank's silenced by his own arousal. He feels one of Connor's hands tweak the other tender nub, while his other hand rests on his squishy belly, groping the doughy flesh in his palm. He nearly screams, completely overwhelmed and frustrated the one area with no attention is his throbbing cock, pushed against Connor's clothes abdomen.

“Shit-- ah fuck, Con--” Hank's brain goes through every motion imaginable. He feels the heat at the pit of his stomach grow unruly, ready to explode. The way Connor toys with his nipples, tugging on the ball of the piercing sends a shiver up his spine and back again. He feels the soft intrusion of a finger enter his belly button followed by Connor kneading his fat belly lovingly. Then there's the butt plug, slowly working itself at his needy prostate. He pumps the toy a few times and bucks up at the velvety stretch. He's thankful Connor can't see him going cross eyed either, the inflation makes him feel almost feral, opening him up.

Connor daringly takes one of the piercing’s balls between his teeth and pulls with a little force, grinning around the metal as Hank whines out, a little pained but mostly turned on. Hank clamps down on the pump in his hand and screams as the toy inflates to its full girth in his ass. His eyes begin to water as he becomes overwhelmed by the array of feelings. Now his moans come out constant, pathetic whimpers and horny breaths, and he tries to grind his dripping cock against Connor desperately. He swears he could die, that's how intense it all feels.

“Daddy, I need to cum,” he whispers, head falling to his chest. Connor sucks his nipple hard, pulling off it and watching how the erect nub slowly spreads with a sore red shade. He grins. Hank sobs a little, finally gaining Connor's heavy eyes. “I gotta cum, please Daddy, _please_.”

Connor tilts his head and runs his eyes down Hank's body. He takes his hand from his chest and wraps it around his desperate cock. Hank chokes, thrusting with a buck wild speed as the contact fills him with tantalising hope. Connor drags his thumb over the slits of his tip and begins pumping. His other hand stays on his belly, softly playing with the jiggly fat.

“You're so big, baby. My big boy. So perfect,” he chuckles dryly. “Turn up the speed, but do not cum until I say so.”

Hank internally curses himself, but does exactly as he's told. The vibrations turn violent, and Hank's bliss becomes blinding. He lazily thrusts into Connor's hand and mindlessly mumbles “daddy” over and over again, barely even conscious as the heat clouds his senses and controls him. Connor loves it, seeing him absolutely wrecked. He leans in to give his belly a soft kiss then wraps his lips around Hank's cock, and with his free hand he presses his fingers against the base of the butt plug and ever so gently eases it in further to press hard against Hank's prostate.

That's it though, Hank's whole body seizes up and he's cumming ropes into Connor's mouth, screaming out his name. It's like stars cross his ceiling, he's so spaced out, and by the time he comes through from his lust fuelled state, Connor's hanging over him, a cheesy smile on his face.

Hank laughs awkwardly. He runs a hand through his hair. “Fuck, sorry...I couldn't hold it anymore.”

“It's okay. I should remember your limitations as a middle aged man.”

Hank frowns. “Hay, fuck you, age ain't got nothing to do with it! You can't expect a guy to hold out forever when your sucking his dick and playing with his ass!”

Despite his pout, Connor laughs at the older man's frustration. Without being asked and more formal than is necessary he begins cleaning up the scene around them - taking the toy to the bath and returning with a cold washcloth for Hank. He kneels between his legs and offers the moist cloth, to which Hank rolls his eyes.

“The fuck do you expect me to do with this?”

“Your temperature is extremely high, I thought using this on your forehead could help you cool down faster so your heart rate would lower.”

Hank snickers, taking the cloth and using it for his neck. “You fucking freak.”

Connor grabs Hank a pair of shorts he can slip into and gently pulls them up his legs, despite his protests. Hank's character is completely gone now, like his climax whipped the slate clean and he regained consciousness of his usual abrasive self. As Connor settles bacm into bed beside Hank, he takes the cloth and puts it in a bowl on the bed side table. Hank takes a deep breath and on his exhale begins chuckling; full on belly laugh like they're at a comedy act or something. Connor watches curiously before being pulled into a kiss.

“I haven't a clue why you put up with me, but I'm the luckiest bastard in the world, that's for sure.”

Connor blinks. “I love you dearly, Hank. I don't put up with you, I wholeheartedly adore your company and am more than enthused as well as grateful to engage in sex with you.”

“Yeah yeah, less of the robo-formalities, will ya? Your tongues been in my ass before, I think it's okay to say you like fucking me.”

Connor smirks with a scoff and puts his arm around Hank, pulling him into his chest. He kisses him softly on the top of his head and sighs. “Most definitely. I also very much enjoy you calling me Daddy, and better yet, seeing you dressed like this. Perhaps you could wear it under your uniform one da-”

“No fucking way, Con. Playtime is over.”

 

But that isn't up to Hank... after all, Connor's the Daddy, and what he wants, he gets.


End file.
